


Making an Effort

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, Lemon, Love, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Azirafel y Crowley son pareja, pero hasta ahora, han tenido sexo con sus verdaderas formas. No es que este hecho moleste a Crowley, pero quiere hacerlo con todas las versiones de Azirafel, incluída la física. Pero nuestro angelito no sabe muy bien qué esfuerzo debería hacer para la primera vez.Así que hace ambas opciones para que Crowley elija la que más le guste... Pero no contaba con que el demonio podía querer quedarse con ambas.





	Making an Effort

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía muy bien cómo hacer que estos personajes tuvieran sexo, porque bueno, depende de ellos, nunca mejor dicho. Así que puse una flecha en mi móvil y varias opciones, y la hice girar. Y cayó donde cayó. Espero que lo disfrutes :)
> 
> Oh, cierto: El nombre, Azirafel, es el que se usa en la versión que tengo yo del libro (edición española, 2018). A mí misma me resulta raro leerlo con F en vez de ph (Aziraphale me parece mucho más dulce), pero quise coincidir con la cita del libro que uso al principio del fanfic. Espero que no te moleste a ti.

_“Mucha gente, al conocer a Azirafel, se llevaba tres impresiones: que era inglés, que era inteligente, y que perdía más aceite que un coche de tercera mano. Dos eran falsas impresiones: el Cielo no está en Inglaterra, pensaran lo que pensaran ciertos poetas, y los ángeles no tienen sexo a menos que quieran hacer un esfuerzo tremendo.”_

_Good Omens_, Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, pg 164.

Un policía se acercó al Bentley con la mano en la porra. Detestaba eso de no poder llevar armas, pero en Reino Unido eran así de civilizados (o eso le gustaba decirle siempre a su hija de seis años). Esperaba que, por el tipo de coche, lo que hubiera dentro fuera un viejo rico atontado, en vez de un chaval, hijo de rico, claro, fumando porros o colocándose. Odiaba lidiar con los niños de mamá.

Dio un par de golpes en el cristal empañado. El coche no se movía, pero las luces estaban encendidas. Intentó quitar la condensación desde fuera pasando la mano, pero no fue así. Frunciendo el ceño, golpeó de nuevo el cristal.

“¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?” El coche de pronto se bamboleó un poco, haciendo que suspirase. Tal vez fuera un viejo que se había dormido, y lo había despertado del susto. Esperaba con toda su alma que fuera eso. Sacó su libreta de multas de uno de sus bolsillos. No era policía de tráfico, así que sus multas deberían de generar más respeto. “El coche se encuentra mal estacionado, tanto de lugar, como de hora.” Empezó a escribir en la libreta, esperando que se bajara el cristal.

Una luz iluminó el interior del vehículo de pronto, como un fogonazo, pero le dio poca importancia. Tal vez el millonario se había encendido un puro. Uno muy luminoso. Decidió seguir escribiendo.

“Incluso para los vehículos con permiso, aquí solo se puede aparcar hasta las 8 de la noche. Por favor, salga. Llamaré a la grúa si no se identifica.”

Tras unos segundos, el coche se movió de nuevo. Era como si alguien hubiera pasado de los asientos de atrás a los de adelante. Volvió a intentar mirar, pero no vio nada. Suspiró de nuevo, en esa ocasión con hartazgo. Seguramente era una pareja; tal vez un rico con una pilingui, o dos niños ricos.

El cristal se bajó y se asomó un pelirrojo poniéndose unas gafas de sol. Iba completamente vestido, para su sorpresa; apenas se había movido el coche como para que se hubiera vestido, así que ganaba posibilidades lo del rico con la prostituta.

Se inclinó para mirar dentro, pero lo que vio… Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

Abrió y cerró la boca, tentado de decir algo, pero sin terminar de atreverse. El acompañante no era una mujer, sino un hombre rubio, vestido como su abuelo en sus años jóvenes. Este sonrió ampliamente, y saludó con energía. Se fijó de nuevo en el pelirrojo; también parecía ser de mediana edad, y aunque vestía como un Rolling Stone fuera de lugar, sus gafas eran de marca.

“Eh… Ha aparcado mal su coche, señor.” Crowley asintió de manera desinteresada.

“Ah, ¿sí? Mgh, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Tú te habías dado cuenta?” Preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando a su acompañante. El rubio bajó el cristal de su lado, negando con la misma energía y la misma sonrisa nerviosa.

“No, la verdad es que no.” El vaho empezó a salir de sus bocas cuando el aire igualó la temperatura, haciendo dentro el mismo frío que hacía fuera. Ahora, a los tres hombres les salía vaho al hablar. “Lo siento, señor agente. ¿Llevamos aquí mucho tiempo?” El aludido abrió y cerró de nuevo la boca. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio?

“Er, sí, según la llamada que he recibido, desde mediodía y es… Casi medianoche.” Explicó, arrancando un papel de su libreta. Se lo tendió al pelirrojo, que lo miró, pero solo arranchó el coche. “Me temo que tengo que multarles, aquí solo pueden aparcar vehículos autorizados, y a partir de las ocho, solo ambulancias.”

“Eso tiene solución.” Crowley sonrió encantadoramente, y se despidió con la mano antes de pisar el acelerador.

“¡Eh!” El policía bajó a la carretera de un saltito, pero el coche ya había desaparecido con un sonoro derrape. Miró la multa, que había acabado cayendo al suelo. No había anotado ni la matrícula, ni el modelo de coche. Soltó un taco para sí. Malditos millonarios de gustos raros.

+++

Azirafel resopló, colocándose la pajarita con una rigidez ofendida. Crowley solo agarraba el volante, conduciendo con una sonrisita orgullosa bailando en sus labios.

“Te dije que no debíamos hacer eso en la calle.” Espetó con un bufido. Crowley dobló una esquina a toda velocidad, esquivando un gato por los pelos. Él se dejó llevar por no esperarlo, y se apoyó en su hombro antes de recuperarse tras la curva. “12 horas, ¡12! Nos hemos pasado. No nos han multado de milagro.”

“Cierto, eso me recuerda, ¿ha sido algo tuyo o mío?” Ante su sonrisita, Azirafel bufó de nuevo.

“¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, querido! El sexo es…”

“¿Maravilloso?”

“Sí.” Reconoció con un asentimiento. “Pero también muy peligroso si se realiza en la calle. No usamos nuestros cuerpos, y el coche es… Muy estrecho para nuestras formas reales. ¿Y si alguien nos hubiera visto?” Con expresión escandalizada, se tiró con nerviosismo del chaleco. Crowley quitó importancia al asunto con un ademán.

“Pues supongo que se habría desmayado, pero eso no importa, no les queda huella luego.”

“Es, peligroso.” Sentenció el ángel. El coche derrapó y frenó delante de la librería. “No deberíamos hacerlo más en espacios públicos.”

“Vale, está bien. Pero si de verdad quieres que no lo hagamos así…” La sonrisita de Crowley derritió un poco a Azirafel. No le gustaba ser el que pusiera límites, pero no le gustaba meterse en problemas. Por su parte, el demonio se inclinó hacia él con voz aterciopelada y suave. “No cedas cuando a mí me dan ganas.”

Azirafel se dejó besar con un suspiro complacido. No es que cediera, él sabía que ambos querían, y cuando Crowley acariciaba su pecho con intenciones de alcanzar su forma incorpórea, todo él vibraba. Sujetó su muñeca con una mano cuando le acarició el muslo. El pelirrojo levantó la mano, divertido, pero se echó para atrás, volviendo a su asiento.

“Me rindo, me rindo. Vamos a tomar algo.” Azirafel sonrió complacido saliendo del coche. Le dio un par de cariñosos toques al techo de metal mientras el pelirrojo lo rodeaba para entrar juntos. Una vez más, fue Crowley el encargado de cerrar la librería por dentro. Azirafel se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco, y se sentó en el sofá. Crowley se acercó con calma; ya había una botella de vino en la mano del ángel, y él lo agradeció sentándose al lado de él. “¿Sabes? Esto sería más fácil si tuviéramos sexo común.”

“Eso es vulgar.” Gruñó Azirafel, abriendo el vino y bebiendo un sorbo. Crowley apoyó uno de sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, rodeando los hombros del ángel con el suyo. Se dieron un largo beso con lengua antes de que la botella cambiara de mano.

“Pero es más rápido. E igualmente divertido.” Crowley dio un trago largo, y Azirafel se apoyó en él, acomodándose. Se entretuvieron un rato pasándose la botella entre besos con lengua.

Después del Armagedón, muchas cosas habían quedado claras, como que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era el equivalente al amor en los humanos. Sin la presión de sus jefes sobre ellos, ángel y demonio habían al fin relajado sus posturas, y se habían permitido acercarse el uno al otro. Y ahí estaban un año después; tenían una relación amorosa real y sólida, pero no unían sus cuerpos, sino sus almas. Para Azirafel no había más opciones; lo que usaban en ese momento eran carcasas, solo cuerpos. Crowley, por su parte, era incapaz de negarle nada. Además, que quisiera desprenderse de su forma _terrestre_ y fundir sus almas le encantaba; no podían quererse más ni mejor…

Pero el sexo en forma humana también era divertido. Lo había hecho suficientes veces como para saber que lo era, y para posicionarse cuando se quedó con unos genitales fijos. El mejor Esfuerzo de su vida, si bien lo había hecho imaginando que lo usaba con el único ser con el que no lo estaba usando.

“¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo como humanos?” Murmuró sobre sus labios cuando cambiaban la botella de mano. Azirafel suspiró, leyendo la etiqueta. Crowley besó su cabeza; no pensaba insistirle, pero quería saber. “Es divertido, rápido, y tiene muchas variedades, dependiendo del día. Es un ligero esfuerzo y hala, a follar. Tan simple como un chasquido.” Para ilustrar su postura, chasqueó los dedos. Azirafel le dio un leve manotazo indignado en el pecho.

“¡Crowley! No lo digas así.”

“Es lo que es, ángel.” Rió. “Solo estaríamos uniéndonos en un nivel más, pero no te creas que voy a presionarte. Me gusta que seas etéreo y con plumas, sobre todo porque conozco dónde tienes las cosquillas.” El ángel suavizó su enfado, pero suspiró igualmente. Cuando recuperó la botella, le miró de forma curiosa. “Solo quiero saber por qué te niegas, ángel, no tengo ninguna intención en presionarte. Créeme, que me quieras en mi forma original es para mí mucho más halago de lo que puedas creer.” Azirafel lo miró de soslayo, rindiéndose del todo. Esa voz suave y complaciente, y esos ojos tan dulces… _Dichosa serpiente_, pensó.

“Es que… He visto el manual, y…”

“No es tan difícil hacerse unos genitales, ¿eh?”

“¡No! no lo digo por eso. Deja que me explique, demonio infame.” Gruñó Azirafel, arrugando la nariz. Crowley bebió para no sonreír; el dichoso ángel era su perdición hasta enfurruñado. “Verás, en el manual, los cuerpos medios se ven como… más… Menos…”

“¿Menos qué?” Crowley lo miró de arriba abajo. “Yo no veo que te falte de nada. Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.”

“Oh.” Momentáneamente adulado, Azirafel sonrió con alegría. “Gracias, pero sé que… no es verdad.” Crowley levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

“Perdona, ¿cómo dices?”

“En, en ese manual…” El ángel se levantó y se señaló a sí mismo. “Los cuerpos son, son esbeltos, como el tuyo, los hombres son fuertes, las mujeres delgadas, ¿recuerdas a Adán y Eva? La gente que hay por la calle, no, no es como yo, yo soy, hasta Gabriel lo dijo, estoy ¡gordo! Le di asco, y no le culpo.” Con derrota, Azirafel se sentó en su silla de siempre. Crowley se incorporó en el sofá, dejando la botella a un lado, y mirándole atentamente, sin parpadear. Sus ojos habían pasado a ser completamente amarillos, lo cual solo podía significar que el demonio estaba estresado, o enfadado, o ambas cosas. Nada bueno, desde luego. “Debajo de esta ropa soy redondo, soy feo, querido. No… No quiero que me veas así. Sin ropa no merezco la pena, y no me gustaría dejar de atraerte después de verme… Como soy.”

Crowley, lentamente, se puso en pie. Caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban del ángel y le levantó la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente.

“Azirafel.” Su voz sonó profunda, tranquila, y muy decidida; tanto, que ponía la piel de gallina el oírla. Con suavidad, pasó su pulgar por sus labios. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, sintiéndose vulnerable ante los dorados del demonio. “Como sigas pensando eso, voy a tener que dejarte. Porque si tú no te quieres como yo lo hago, esto no tiene sentido.”

“Crowley”

“Cállate.” Con total calma, se agachó, y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, sin parpadear. “Escúchame, Azirafel, porque solo voy a decir esto una vez. La primera vez que te vi, ya tenías este cuerpo. Y ya era como lo veo ahora.” Explicó, deslizando sus manos por sus rodillas en dirección ascendente. Apretó el agarre en un par de ocasiones, haciendo al ángel dar un respingo. “Y fue lo primero que me gustó de ti. Parecías tan suave, tan… _ingenuo_.” Murmuró con un suspiro ansioso. Su voz se perdió un poco en el recuerdo. Sus ojos seguían completamente amarillos, pero algo más oscuros. Algo empezó a matizar su voz, algo más… _tentador_. Se estaba portando como el demonio que el ángel a veces olvidaba que era. “Resultaba interesante verte. Tenía tantas ganas de arrancarte la túnica que casi me olvido de Eva.” Sonrió. Azirafel tragó saliva, algo nervioso. Esa voz era demasiado para soportarlo. Apretó con fuerza los reposabrazos de su butaca. “Eras un pecado capital, Azirafel. Y yo estaba más influenciado por el Infierno en aquel momento. Pensé muy seriamente en hacerte caer, pero… Mi misión no era esa, por desgracia.”

Durante su discurso, sus manos habían pasado sobre el vientre del ángel, y se habían deslizado a los reposabrazos, dejándose caer suavemente sobre las pálidas manos de Azirafel. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y lo miraba con preocupación por su extraño tono, pero con algo más detrás. Estaba deseando lo que oía, no le cabía duda. Crowley entornó los ojos, divertido. Le había dolido saber que el ángel pensaba eso de sí mismo, pero por suerte, estaba él para remediarlo.

“Hazme un favor, ¿vale? Si no quieres follar conmigo con este cuerpo… dame una razón válida.” Recuperando su tono de voz normal, le dio una palmada en cada mano. Azirafel dio un respingo, poniéndose rojo como un tomate mientras él se incorporaba con una sonrisa socarrona. “Ya lo ves, angelito. Yo no solo no te veo feo, sino que no pienso dejar que tú lo hagas.” Sentenció, sentándose en el sofá de nuevo.

“Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué tono era ese? Era…”

“¿Pecaminoso? Lo sé.” Recuperando la botella de vino, dio una palmada a su lado y dio un trago lago. “Es la que uso cuando quiero tentar. No debería haberla usado contigo, lo sé, pero necesitaba fuerza para mi discurso. A quién se le ocurre pensar que eres feo, Satán bendito, si eres una golosina. Todo un snack, si prefieres términos de comida. O bueno, tal vez postre… El caso es que yo te comería.” Terminó, levantando las cejas una vez más. “Todas las veces que me fuera posible.”

“Hm.” Avergonzado, el ángel se puso en pie, y se alisó las mangas de la camisa. Se sentó a su lado con un bufido, y le quitó la botella para beber. No obstante, se apoyó, aliviado, en su hombro. “Supongo… Que si es verdad eso de que mi cuerpo no te molesta, podría hacer algún Esfuerzo.” Crowley le acarició el pelo. Ya había pasado su momento de demonio malo, así que podía hacer que el resto de preocupación y/o enfado que tuviera Azirafel saliera volando. El ángel bebió de la botella una vez más, terminándola, y dejándola a un lado. Crowley dejó de acariciarle cuando se incorporó para mirarle fijamente. “Tienes… ¿Alguna preferencia?” Masculló con vergüenza. Crowley sonrió tanto que le mostró sus dientes.

“Esta cara y este cuerpo.” Asintió. Tenía las ideas claras desde hacía demasiado tiempo. “Y lo que tú quieras entre las piernas. Me lo pienso comer igual.”

“Qué… Desvergonzado eres hablando. Eso está mal.” Murmuró Azirafel, escandalizado. Él solo le guiñó el ojo una vez más.

+++

Crowley compró su periódico demoníaco donde siempre. Le resultaba curioso saber que le estaban vendiendo el periódico del Infierno como si nada. Esperaba un ascenso después del Armagedón, la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién más podía sobrevivir a agua bendita ahí abajo? Él no, desde luego, pero eso no tenía que saberlo nadie.

Su oficina no había dado señales desde que habían intentado matarle, pero podía seguir haciendo _intervenciones_ a placer. Sentándose en una cafetería, se preguntó si hacía bien aprovechándose. La verdad es que le costaba saber por dónde moverse; cosas de la libertad, pensó, abriendo el diario por la primera página. Sin misiones que fingir que hacía, la vida podía ser aburrida. Y sin Azirafel, más.

Pese a la noche tan… reveladora que tuvieron, no sacaron más el tema. El ángel parecía aún algo incómodo, así que se ofreció a cederle espacio. El rubio aceptó con una sonrisa amorosa, se dieron algunos besos más, y él se marchó a su piso. De eso hacía ya casi cinco días, y no es que estuviera preocupado, pero quería llamar a Azirafel, y no terminaba de atreverse.

_Espacio, Crowley_, se dijo, pasando la página. Antes no tenía prisa en enamorarle, y ahora que hasta habían tenido sexo con sus formas originales, no estaba precisamente desesperado por hacer nada con él. Tenía su corazón, que era lo importante.

Dio un bote en su silla justo cuando llegaba la camarera para coger su pedido. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo al mismo tiempo que la hacía esperar con un dedo. Efectivamente, en la pantalla se veía el nombre del contacto. AZIRAFEL, con un fondo de llamas.

“Hey.”

“Hola, querido. ¿Qué tal?”

“Ngh, bien, como siempre.” Se encogió de hombros, y puso los ojos en blanco al recordar que él no podía verle. La chica se lo quedó mirando, y él la mandó esperar con otro gesto. “¿Y tú?”

“Bien, bien, encantadoramente eh, relajado.” Carraspeó el ángel. “He… He estado pensando. Y mirando. Y aprendiendo.”

“Espero que eso no sea algo ridículo que hayas hecho para lo que, er, hablamos. ¿Has visto porno? Dime que no has visto porno, porque es muy engañoso.” La chica bufó, entre exasperada y asqueada con lo raro que era aquel cliente, pero él chasqueó los dedos, dejándola tonta y girando sobre sí misma. Con otro chasquido, la mandó a otra mesa, confusa.

“No, no, mi documentación ha sido de otro, otro tipo, más… Más fiable.”

“Ah. Hm, sí, y, eh, ¿qué conclusión has sacado?” Tras una interminable pausa, Azirafel sonó avergonzado. Tanto, que su propio Esfuerzo sintió una inyección de interés.

“Que quiero unirme a de todas las maneras posibles. Sé… Que tienes más experiencia que yo, pero también cuento con que me enseñes si hago algo mal.” Crowley se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero se levantó y gesticuló como si acabara de meter un gol. El sexo humano era carnal, visceral, muy sucio, lo cual a un demonio como a él le gustaba bastante. Era divertido, nunca había dos iguales, y encima con Azirafel la cosa sería digna para el recuerdo. No ya solo por todo lo mencionado anteriormente, sino porque AL FIN haría el amor con él. Se suponía que eso era algo importante para los humanos, y quería saber qué hacía tan especial el sexo con amor.

Ni qué decir tiene que, de paso, iba a mancillar a un ángel de manera _tangible_. Le haría hacer cosas destinadas a la lujuria de un humano. Eso sí que era para sentirse orgulloso. Dejó de bailotear y avergonzar a viandantes y otros clientes de la cafetería cuando oyó al ángel llamarle.

“¿Sigues ahí?”

“¿Eh? Ah, no, o sea, sí, estaba, ngh… Pagando la cuenta. Me has pillado en una cafetería.” Cogiendo el periódico infernal, se dirigió a su coche con paso triunfal y casi danzarín. “¿Decías?”

“¿Te apetece venir a mi librería después de comer? ¿O prefieres que vaya yo a tu piso?”

“Oh.” Lo pensó un instante, dejando de andar. Su piso era más cómodo a nivel de espacio y cama, pero estaría lejos de la zona de confort de Azirafel, lo cual podía llevar al ángel a cortarse. No quería que la cosa saliera mal, así que llegó al coche, y lanzó el periódico dentro con un aspaviento. “En tu casa.” Asintió, entrando al coche. Lo arrancó con un movimiento, y miró a ambos lados con el móvil fielmente pegado a la oreja. “¿Tiene que ser después de comer? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no comemos juntos?”

“Bueno…” El tono reticente de Azirafel le hizo rascarse la nuca. Le venía bien saber el nivel de estrés de su ángel; sobre todo para evitar fugas inesperadas, o quedarse a dos velas por querer correr demasiado. “Es que no sé si podría salir a la calle. Estoy nervioso, me tiemblan las piernas y todo.” Rió. Crowley asintió, sentía los nervios en el tono anormalmente agudo de su voz.

“… Eres lo más importante del mundo para mí, Azirafel.” Murmuró, acariciando el volante con la mano libre. “No vamos a hacer nada si no te sientes cómodo, ¿vale? No quiero que te tiemblen las piernas por esto. No es lo que quiero.”

Pudo oír un suspiro aliviado y enamorado al otro lado de la línea.

“No es eso, querido, te lo aseguro. Yo quiero, pero… Es que no termino de convencerme. Siento que tengas que oír que aún no me encuentro digno de ti.”

“Si es eso lo que te preocupa, puedo volver a poner mi voz sexy, tú descuida.” Azirafel rió más animado.

“No, no podría soportarla. No quiero tu voz de demonio, sino la tuya, querido. Vale, hagamos algo. Trae comida, y algo de alcohol. No es para emborracharme, solo para relajarme.” Terminó. Crowley asintió con vehemencia.

“Comida y bebida, vale. ¿Preferencias?”

“Lo que creas que pueda relajarme. Además de ti, claro.”

“Hecho, hecho, estoy allí en quince minutos, 20 si hay tráfico.” Colgando el teléfono, pisó el acelerador con desesperación y los ojos completamente amarillos. No iba a haber tráfico, no para él. No ese día.

+++

Azirafel colgó con la mano libre en el pecho. Este latía como loco, estaba increíblemente nervioso; pero no por Crowley, o lo que iban a hacer, sino por él mismo. No terminaba de ver ese cuerpo atractivo, Gabriel y los demás siempre se habían metido con él por ser más blando y haberse… _Ensuciado_ con comida humana, y eso al final pasaba factura. No consideraba que pudiera valer nada a ojos de Crowley si no era en su verdadera forma; así al menos era brillante, era fuerte, era… Bueno, era su alma, ¿no? No había nada más como él que eso.

Pero a Crowley le gustaba ese cuerpo tanto como le gustaba su alma, quería estar con todas sus versiones, y eso le hacía suspirar de amor. Cerró con mimo los libros que había estado mirando; todo tipo de enciclopedias, algunas novelas, más su manual para ángeles: _Tu cuerpo físico. Cómo usarlo, cómo personalizarlo_.

Curiosamente, ese había sido el menos útil; estaba muy contaminado con idealizaciones, no era nada… humano. Cerró un desplegable del cuerpo humano que estaba sobre su mesa: genitales femeninos y masculinos. Había estado pensando muchísimo en cómo _unirse_ al demonio. Había una opción clara, que era tener genitales que encajaran. Sabía que Crowley tenía genitales masculinos, porque cuando solían besarse apasionadamente, siempre le salía un bulto en los pantalones. Solía ser en esos momentos cuando él ofrecía su alma para hacerlo con sus formas reales, pero esa excusa ya no valía.

Así pues, una vagina estaría bien. Pero no encajaba con su cuerpo. O tal vez sí, porque en esos momentos, los genitales y la cara podían encajar siempre, aunque fueran unos de un género, y otro de otro. La verdad es que la amplia variedad de géneros que tenían ahora los humanos le había confundido durante dos días enteros.

Un pene también podía valer. Él era el _Señor_ Fell por algo, al fin y al cabo; la ropa masculina le encantaba, y se sentía cómodo siendo considerado un hombre, aunque lo llamaran mariquita a veces. Y sabía que dos hombres podían tener sexo también.

Decidió sacudir la cabeza. Se había decidido y había hecho un Esfuerzo pensando en Crowley; era mejor no darle más vueltas al tema. Lo bueno de ser un ángel era que un día podía tener una cosa, y otro día podía tener otra. Una vez hecho el primer contacto, ya todo iría rodado.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, tras preparar la mesa dos veces y peinarse y cambiarse de ropa otras cuatro, el tintineo de la puerta le indicó que Crowley había llegado. Emocionado, se levantó y se peinó nerviosamente. Llevaba menos ropa que otros días; solo camisa, pajarita, y sus pantalones, claro. Nada de chalecos, serían demasiados botones. Salió al encuentro del pelirrojo a paso ligero y paró en seco cuando lo vio cerrando la puerta.

“Hey, ángel. Te veo muy bien, ¿has cambiado tu estilo de vestir o algo así?” Sonrió, levantando una bolsa. “Al final he comprado sushi y dulces alemanes. Es una buena mezcla, creo que te van a gustar.”

Azirafel se quedó mirándole boquiabierto. Su pelo volvía a ser medio largo, casi hasta sus hombros, como la noche que el anticristo vino al mundo.

“¿Eh? Ah, no, o sea, sí. Te… ¿Te has cambiado el estilo? Estás muy guapo.” Sonrió con vergüenza, agarrándose las manos. Crowley sonrió y se pasó la mano por el pelo después de cerrar la librería por dentro.

“Esperaba que te aliviara verme así. Algo me dice que siempre quisiste tocarlo, y si te relaja, bienvenido sea.”

Con una sonrisa desbordada de amor, el ángel se acercó los pasos que aún los separaban, y metió sus dedos en la preciosa cascada roja que era el pelo de Crowley. No llevaba media melena recogida, lo cual facilitó que lo peinara un poco. Suspiró encantado; la verdad es que soñó durante mucho tiempo con tocar su pelo. Y era tan suave o más de lo que siempre había imaginado.

“Oh Crowley, es muy suave.” El demonio sonrió cálidamente, apartando la bolsa. Con su mano libre, lo acercó de la cintura. Ambas manos se introdujeron entonces en su pelo, mientras el rubio suspiraba con adoración. “Gracias.”

“No me las des, ángel. Esto no es solo por ti; que tú estés relajado me relaja a mí. La verdad es que estoy también algo… Nervioso.” Azirafel le tocó un mechón y apoyó la otra mano en su hombro.

“¿Tú? Si has hecho esto un millón de veces…”

“Bueno, un millón literal no, pero…” Crowley suspiró. La verdad era que se había asustado un poco; tanto tiempo soñando con aquello le hizo temer que algo pudiera salir mal. Si asustaba a Azirafel, o no cumplía su parte, o no se divertía tanto como lo había hecho con otros compañeros puntuales… Eran demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta. “Quiero que seas feliz. Es mi prioridad. Espero poder estar a la altura.”

“Oh querido, siempre vas a estarlo. Mírate, te has cambiado el pelo por mí, cuando sé de sobra que no te gusta repetir estilo.” Sonrió Azirafel, acariciando los brazos del pelirrojo. Le quitó las gafas de sol y lo miró directamente a los ojos. En los amarillos se podía ver cierto nerviosismo, lo cual solo amplió su sonrisa, e hizo su pecho sentirse lleno y cálido. “Solo lamento haber estado seis mil años evitando esto.”

La pareja se besó dulcemente durante algunos minutos. Relajando los hombros, Crowley lo acercó mejor de la cintura, y separó sus labios para profundizar el beso. Azirafel correspondió acariciando sus hombros. Con un ademán, el demonio dejó la comida encima de la mesa preparada para comer, y lo acercó con ambas manos.

Azirafel sintió el pelo rojo acariciando sus mejillas cuando lo instaron a caminar hacia atrás, en una dirección más bien incierta. Y con una risita, lo empujó un poco del pecho. Crowley se separó de él sin soltar sus caderas.

“Lo siento, ¿voy rápido?”

“No, no, para nada, querido.” Sonrió Azirafel. “Solo… Creo que deberíamos comer primero, ¿no? Quiero decir, has comprado comida para nosotros.” Crowley miró la bolsa que había sobre la mesa. Ambos sabían que no iba a pasar nada por dejar la comida para después, pero quería ir al ritmo del ángel más que nada.

“Claro. Comamos.” Azirafel le sujetó las solapas de la chaqueta para que no se alejara, y él levantó una ceja. “No sé si sabes que me estás dando señales contradictorias.”

“Lo sé, pero… Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa. No quiero que vayamos siempre a mi ritmo.” Reconoció, bajando la mirada con vergüenza. “Tú… ¿tú qué quieres hacer? Independientemente de lo que diga yo.”

“Hm. Yo quiero quitarte la ropa, y tomarnos la comida por la noche, a ser posible en tu cama.” Sonrió. “Pero no tengo prisa. Ya no.”

“Oh.” Suspirando, Azirafel le sonrió con todo el amor que le cabía en el cuerpo. Crowley rió por lo bajo.

“Cuidado, estás brillando.” Efectivamente, el pelo de Azirafel había empezado a brillar. Era una curiosidad que le pasaba últimamente; ser extremadamente feliz parecía ser el detonante. Con un carraspeo, el ángel bajó la intensidad del brillo, hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Crowley le besó la mejilla para terminar de relajar el ambiente.

“Vamos, querido. Tienes razón, dejemos la comida para luego. La verdad es que… Quiero hacerlo ya.” Entrelazando sus dedos, se encaminó a la trastienda tirando de él. Crowley miró de reojo a la comida, asegurándose de que nada perdería un ápice de sabor o frescura cuando volvieran a por ella. Como Azirafel caminaba delante, no pudo mirarle la entrepierna. Aún no sabía lo que había dentro de sus pantalones, pero no era lo que más le importaba. Había tenido sexo con hombres y mujeres, así que sabía manejar ambas partes.

Antes de entrar al dormitorio del piso de arriba, Crowley se permitió frenar al ángel con un suave tirón. Azirafel se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo, confuso, pero él solo lo acercó de la cintura para besarle. Seguía notando algo de nerviosismo salir de él, y hacer de la situación algo programado no era una buena idea si estaba nervioso. Con cuidado, lo arrinconó contra una pared y se aseguró de que el beso que compartían era profundo, pero a la vez cariñoso. El ángel respondió muy bien a este gesto, pues se abrazó a él y correspondió con interés. Crowley llevó entonces una de sus manos a su pajarita para quitarla de en medio. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo soñando con hacerlo.

Azirafel apretó su agarre, intentando dejar de pensar en que no era lo bastante guapo para Crowley. Lo era, se lo había dicho de una y mil maneras, todo iba a ir bien. Cogiendo aire, rompió el beso, y lo miró de manera intensa.

“Crowley…”

“¿Hm?” El aludido le miró sin insistir en darle otro beso. Si quería hablar, podía hacerlo. Azirafel aflojó el agarre, expulsando el aire con un suspiro de valor.

“Te quiero.” Crowley abrió un poco la boca, y se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. No es que no estuviera implícito que se querían; lo hacían, y además, habían unido sus almas. Si ahora Azirafel sacara sus alas, Crowley sabía que tendría algunas plumas negras por su culpa, y que eso no le importaba. Si eso no era amor, ya podía Dios barrer el mundo, porque tendría que empezar de cero.

Pero esa era la primera vez que el ángel lo decía en voz alta, mirándole a los ojos, y con seguridad en la voz. Él relajó los hombros, apretando el agarre.

“Yo también te quiero, Azirafel.”

Un leve _oh_ emocionado salió de los labios del ángel, junto con una risita tonta. Su pelo empezó a brillar de nuevo, así de contento estaba. Crowley esa vez no dijo nada; solo sonrió, y se inclinó de nuevo para besarle.

En esa ocasión, el beso se hizo más apasionado. Al fin parecía que tenían las cosas claras, y el demonio se relajó lo suficiente como para permitirse soltarse un poco más. Apretó a su ángel contra la pared mientras dejaba que sus colmillos demoníacos salieran un poco de su escondite.

Le mordió el labio inferior suavemente con ellos, y se deleitó los oídos con el suave gemido sorprendido que salió de la boca contraria. Azirafel le agarró las solapas de la chaqueta y tiró de ellas a los lados. Crowley apartó los brazos de él el tiempo suficiente para dejar que le quitaran la chaqueta. Después, lo apretó contra su cintura y colocó una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas, para notar lo que había ahí.

“Hm.” Se separó y se relamió. El ángel tenía entre las piernas un Esfuerzo bien definido y pulsante. Con sus ojos completamente amarillos, miró los ojos azules. “Así que vamos a empezar por aquí. Buena elección, ángel.” Para su sorpresa, Azirafel se puso muy rojo, pero negó lentamente.

“Verás, en cuanto a eso… Igual me he pasado, pero es que no me decidía así que…” Él levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

“¿Así que qué?”

“Pues…” Para explicarse sin tener que decirlo, cogió una de las manos del demonio, y se abrió los pantalones. Crowley sintió un tirón en su entrepierna; no esperaba que Azirafel fuera tan lanzado su primera vez.

Pero una vez la mano entró en su pantalón, abrió mucho los ojos. No estaba tocando un miembro, lo había pasado por alto y estaba tocando… Otra cosa. De haber llevado sus gafas puestas, estas habrían caído hasta la punta de su nariz. Estaba boquiabierto.

“¿Te has puesto las dos cosas? ¿A la vez?” Su boca empezó a salivar, así que tragó con sorpresa. Azirafel sonrió. Uno de sus largos dedos acarició la húmeda carne, haciendo suspirar al ángel.

“Pensé en ambas cosas por separado, pero no me decidía, y pensé, que él elija por mí, porque yo… Yo no tengo preferencia. No he usado ninguno todavía, querido."

Crowley tragó de nuevo. Su cabeza solo emitía un pitido inconexo. Azirafel tenía las dos cosas. Tenía las dos cosas. Las dos cosas. Las dos. DOS. Por él. Se las había puesto por ÉL.

De haber sido sus pupilas de gato y no de serpiente, ahora mismo sus ojos serían negros, pero sabía que estaban amarillos del todo. Asintió tontamente, y deslizó un dedo entre los labios inferiores del ángel, quien dio un respingo y cerró los ojos. Enterró su cara en su cuello, y dejó suaves besos y breves arañazos con sus colmillos.

Le temblaban las piernas, pero tenía que parecer guay, así que apoyó su mano libre en la pared, al lado de Azirafel, quien separó las piernas un poco entre suspiros.

“No hay que elegir, ángel.” Su voz, ronca y ebria de pasión, provocó un espasmo interno en Azirafel. Fue su turno de tragar saliva; esa voz no era como la que había usado el otro día, pero tentaba mucho más. “Yo puedo usar las dos a la vez.”

“Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso se puede?”

“Se puede. Vamos.” Sacando la mano de su cuerpo y de su pantalón, se lamió el dedo, saboreando al ángel. Sus colmillos crecieron un poco más, y dejó que su lengua se convirtiera en una bífida de serpiente. Iba a perder el control, se lo temía. Azirafel lo miró embobado, con la boca abierta. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera de gelatina, pero se agarró al brazo de Crowley cuando este le cogió la mano.

Con una inusitada prisa, los hizo entrar en el dormitorio, y subió a Azirafel con facilidad en la cama. Se quitó la fina bufanda que llevaba y la camisa, y los zapatos. Azirafel se quitó los zapatos, pero no supo si debía quitarse algo más. La respuesta llegó cuando Crowley subió una rodilla a la cama. El bulto de sus pantalones era muy prominente, y se quedó mirándolo cuando, mientras le rompía la camisa con un tirón, apareció un segundo.

“¿Crowley?”

“Te compraré otra camisa, pero ahora mismo está en medio.” Tumbándole en la cama con una mano en el pecho, Crowley se le echó encima. Usó una mano para apoyarse en la cama, y con la otra acarició la piel expuesta. Se le escapó un gemido de gusto. “Satán, qué suave eres.” Bajó su cabeza, y empezó a dejar besos por su torso. Azirafel sintió los besos como si sus labios fueran de fuego, aderezados con las suaves cosquillas del largo pelo rojo. Pasó sus manos por él, para peinarlo, apartarlo, y poder ver los brillantes ojos amarillos del demonio.

Crowley gruñó, dejando un leve mordisco en la suave carne del ángel junto a su ombligo. Había añadido algo a su Esfuerzo, y ahora el pantalón lo estaba matando. No cabía ahí dentro lo que tenía ahora. Con la mano que no usaba de apoyo separó las piernas de Azirafel para acomodarse entre ellas mientras descendía, y después se abrió el pantalón con un tirón. Suspiró al liberar su última creación: un sistema de dos miembros, como si de una serpiente real se tratase.

Azirafel tenía la cabeza sobre la almohada, y miraba al techo entre suspiros. No esperaba sentirse tan cómodo, y esa otra sensación, la lujuria, recorría su cuerpo humano. Podía entender que fuera un pecado si distraía de esa manera. Incorporándose, Crowley le bajó los pantalones para quitárselos, y entonces lo vio.

“¡Crowley!” Impresionado, lo vio arrodillado entre sus piernas, y los dos miembros que había en él. Ni siquiera sabía que eso podía hacerse. Preocupado, se tapó la entrepierna con las manos.

“Tranquilo, no te va a doler.” Divertido, Crowley apartó las manos. Le gustó mucho lo que vio; Azirafel había creado un bonito pene, ni muy gordo ni muy flaco, que estaba erecto y apoyado sobre su bajo vientre. Debajo de sus testículos, había unos labios de los que ya brotaba excitación, y un poco más abajo, el arrugado orificio final. Se pasó la lengua por los labios; eso sí que iba a ser un estreno a lo grande. Seis mil años de espera que iban a merecer mucho, pero que muchísimo la pena.

Sus ojos lograron centrarse en su ángel mientras acariciaba sus manos para que no volviera a taparse. Tragó saliva para que esta no saliera por su boca como un vulgar perro.

“Sé lo que hago, ¿vale? Vamos a usar los dos, y ya decidiremos con cuál repetimos hoy. ¿De acuerdo?” Azirafel relajó el cuerpo, asintiendo.

“Va, vale. Pero con cuidado, querido. No los he usado nunca.” Sus dos miembros palpitaron de anticipación, pero él asintió con seguridad.

“Ngh, vale, tranquilo, tú déjamelo a mí.”

Inclinándose, deslizó sus manos por la cara interna de los muslos de Azirafel. Se aseguró de dejar besos en estos, necesitaba un ángel relajado, era lo principal. Cuando se acercó a su entrepierna, con su mano acarició la extensión y empezó a acariciarla. Con su otra mano, acarició los labios, separándolos suavemente. Azirafel se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar su sorpresa. Crowley pasó su lengua por sus testículos, y continuó por su miembro hasta la punta, al mismo tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba el interior de la carne húmeda.

Azirafel arqueó la espalda. De pronto, vio el problema de tenerlo todo a la vez; demasiada estimulación para ese cuerpo humano. Su respiración se aceleró, y agarró las sábanas con las manos, estrujándolas. Separó un poco más las piernas, queriendo dejar espacio a Crowley, aunque una parte de él quería cerrarlas por vergüenza. El demonio pasó su lengua bífida por el glande, y empezó a tragarse el duro miembro. Mientras, una de sus manos masturbó el resto de la carne, y la otra usó el pulgar para acariciar su clítoris.

Azirafel gritó, y miró entre sus piernas. Una cascada de pelo rojo bloqueaba parte de su visión, pero igualmente le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin dejar de mover el pulgar, Crowley deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro del ángel, y cuando se tragó todo el miembro en la boca, dejó su otra mano libre. Embadurnó esta de lubricante con un milagro, y acarició la entrada con calma.

“¡Oh por el amor del Cielo!” Gritó de nuevo Azirafel. Puso sus manos en el pelo rojo, y tiró un poco. Demasiado placer, demasiado placer, ¡demasiado placer!

Crowley empezó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Con su lengua acarició cada arruga, cada vena, cada punto sensible que detectaba. Con su mano izquierda, el pulgar acariciaba en círculos el excitado clítoris, y dos dedos se retorcían ya dentro de Azirafel. Y su mano derecha deslizó el índice dentro de su _puerta trasera_.

Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado, habría sonreído cuando oyó el primer taco saliendo de los labios del rubio. Estaba sorprendido, estaba excitado, y él ya goteaba; necesitaba preparar al ángel cuanto antes para poder metérselas.

Azirafel lloriqueó, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. Sentía demasiado placer ahí abajo; podía entender por qué los humanos tenían solo una de las dos cosas. Arqueando la espalda, se corrió con un gemido largo; su miembro en la garganta del demonio, y su cuerpo apretando los dedos que lo invadían sin pudor alguno.

Crowley hizo tijera con ambas manos, deleitándose con los sonidos húmedos, así como del semen que llenó su boca. despacio, se alejó y se relamió. Sus ojos brillaban mucho, y reflejaban su deseo y su orgullo por su hazaña.

“Veo que queremos más.” Murmuró con voz grave. Azirafel, con lágrimas en los ojos y cuerpo tembloroso, lo miró con la boca abierta para coger más aire. Él retorció los dedos, y el ángel, que aún estaba sensible por su primer orgasmo, emitió un quejido lujurioso que se clavó en su pelvis. “Ngh, mira cómo me aprietas los dedos. Y cómo lubricas, Satán me libre de tener que irme de aquí nunca.”

“Qué indecente, ah, eres, Crowley.” Masculló el ángel, recuperando la erección perdida por el orgasmo. Sus caderas se movieron inconscientemente a los dedos que le acariciaban por dentro. Crowley se sintió asfixiado por las sensaciones; necesitaba más, como Azirafel.

“Que sepasss” Siseó con lujuria en cada palabra. “que esssto lo hasss provocado tú.” Sacando sus dedos, bajó la mirada. Azirafel agradeció el respiro relajando el agarre a las sábanas, y él se relamió los dedos. _Delicioso_, pensó.

Acercando sus caderas, frotó sus tensos miembros contra la entrepierna de Azirafel con un siseo de anticipación. El ángel se apoyó mejor en las almohadas, tragando con nerviosismo. Sabía la mecánica por los manuales, pero esa mecánica era doble. Pero el que estaba entre sus piernas era Crowley, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Todo iba a salir bien.

Con manos temblorosas de pura ansia, el pelirrojo se apartó el pelo de la cara. Estaba sudando, quería entrar ya, lo necesitaba más que el aire que respiraban. Colocó ambos glandes en ambas entradas. En cuanto notó el pulso de Azirafel en ellas, volvió a relamerse; era un perro de Pavlov ante un premio. Tragando, empujó un poco con las caderas. Entró un poco.

Azirafel dio un respingo; algo duro y caliente había entrado en él. O mejor dicho, dos cosas duras y calientes. Crowley lo miró de reojo; acomodó su cuerpo para sujetarle una pierna con una mano, y con la otra, acarició de nuevo su miembro erecto. El ángel se mordió los labios y suspiró, y él entró un poco más con otro movimiento.

Poco a poco, repitió la operación, siempre asegurándose de que Azirafel no sentía dolor antes de entrar más. Cuando al fin estuvo dentro del todo, le agarró ambos muslos con las manos para coger aire. Azirafel estaba muy, pero que muy estrecho a su alrededor; su vagina estaba más húmeda que su culo, pero notaba su pulso en ambos miembros.

Solo había usado esa técnica una vez y con una mujer que pensaba que estaba usando un juguete extra, y podía jurar ante Dios que no se parecía nada a esa experiencia. Buscó los ojos de Azirafel, pero antes repasó su cuerpo. Era redondo, era suave, temblaba y brillaba de sudor, pero maldita sea, era perfecto.

Entornó los ojos, fijos en la cara del ángel, y embistió. Azirafel gimió, y le miró. Nada más cruzar miradas, sintió el agarre a su alrededor intensificarse. Sonrió con orgullo, y también con placer.

“Te lo dije, ángel.” Murmuró con voz extremadamente ronca, empezando a moverse. Azirafel subió las manos sobre su cabeza, y las apoyó en el cabecero para no golpearse la cabeza con los movimientos. Estaba completamente rojo, excitado, y mordiéndose los labios. “Eres perfecto.” Gimió, acelerando el ritmo.

“¡Oh, Crowley!” Suspiró, dejando que los gemidos escaparan de su boca libremente. Al fin podía entender su insistencia; el sexo humano parecía completamente pecaminoso y algo sucio, pero era también terriblemente placentero. No era lo mismo unir sus almas que sus cuerpos físicos, pero era increíble.

Crowley aceleró todavía más, echándose sobre Azirafel para besarlo con lengua. Las manos del ángel apartaron el pelo rojo, y ahogó sus gemidos en sus labios. Con su cuerpo, el demonio aplastó su miembro contra ambos, y le clavó los dedos en el rechoncho costado.

Azirafel se sentía completamente invadido; su lengua estaba siendo atacada por la bífida de Crowley; sus labios recibían mordiscos aleatorios, y potentes embestidas abrían sus entrañas con dos duros miembros.

Sobrepasado, el ángel arqueó la espalda cuando llegó un nuevo orgasmo a su cuerpo. Con la mente en blanco, gritó boquiabierto de manera sobrenatural. Bajo él, sus alas aparecieron de improviso, iluminando la habitación, y se estrechó alrededor de Crowley, que estiró una mano al cabecero para dejar pasar las plumas.

Gruñendo, se quedó embelesado con la imagen de Azirafel gritando su nombre, con sus alas desplegadas sobre la cama, y los espasmos internos que estaba sufriendo a su alrededor. Se corrió con un último movimiento en su interior, clavando los dedos de su otra mano en su cadera, y notando picor en su espalda.

Azirafel notó que de pronto algo enorme le tapaba la luz del cuarto, y al abrir los ojos durante un instante de post-orgasmo, lo vio. Las alas negras de Crowley habían aparecido de repente, y estaban estiradas de punta a punta sobre ellos. Vio un reflejo blanco por el rabillo del ojo, y vio que, a ambos lados, las suyas también estaban fuera. Por eso le molestaba la espalda de repente; se las estaba aplastando.

Crowley se dejó caer sobre él, exhausto de repente. Azirafel lo envolvió en un abrazo, con las piernas laxas y abiertas, con él aún dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía acalorado, agotado y satisfecho.

Tras unos minutos en los que se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento, el demonio se incorporó y escondió sus alas. Le ayudó a levantar el cuerpo un poco del lecho, y así Azirafel hizo lo propio. Después, salió de él. Sus miembros blandos abandonaron su cómodo lugar de descanso con un par de sonidos húmedos, y se tumbaron el uno al lado del otro, mirándose.

Azirafel reptó, agotado, hacia él y se metió entre sus brazos. Crowley movió algunas almohadas para estrechar mejor a Azirafel. Le acarició un brazo, y le besó la cabeza. El ángel acarició su espalda y su costado. Su voz sonaba débil cuando habló; estaba medio afónico tras tanto grito.

“Creo que no deberíamos repetir mucho con ambas cosas.” Murmuró. Crowley decidió aceptar la sugerencia; tal vez demasiado placer tampoco era bueno, no se sentía con fuerzas para repetir ahora mismo. “Ha sido demasiado.”

“Hn, no me creo que yo esté diciendo esto, pero opino lo mismo. ¿Te he hecho daño?” Susurró, besando su frente. Azirafel negó, recuperando un poco la voz, y hablando con más energía.

“Oh para nada, querido, has estado maravilloso, y ha sido…”

“Intenso podría ser la palabra que buscas.”

“Sí, gracias. Intenso y maravilloso, y una gran lección. Aún siento un hormigueo en mi interior.” Masculló con vergüenza, frotando sus piernas juntas. Crowley rió; una risa ronca y cansada, pero contenta como él.

“¿Te has hecho daño? Por sacar las alas, te las hemos aplastado.”

“Estoy bien, descuida. Y Crowley…” El aludido le acarició el pelo con calma. “Siento… Haber pensado tan mal de mí. Debí haber supuesto desde el principio que tú no me ves como los demás.”

“Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta.” Crowley se apartó para poder mirar a su ángel a la cara. “Solo te veo feo cuando estás solo. Estás guapo conmigo cerca.” Azirafel se rió con el guiño divertido que le dio.

“Eso es muy infantil, no soy un adorno.”

“No he dicho que lo seas, pero conmigo estás más guapo.” Azirafel se rió de nuevo cuando el demonio empezó a dejar besos en su cuello.

“Vale, vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Comemos algo? Gastar energía así da hambre.” Crowley levantó una ceja. No necesitaban comer ni cuando se cansaban, pero sabía que para Azirafel era algo importante.

“Claro. Tú descansa, yo voy a por la comida.”

Azirafel se acurrucó en la cama mientras Crowley se levantaba. Suspiró de manera enamorada mientras él se ponía los vaqueros a saltitos, dándole la espalda. En ese momento estaba tan humanizado que no se vestía mágicamente, lo cual le resultó muy tierno.

“Crowley, querido.”

“¿Hm?” Azirafel se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, y se tapó cómodamente mientras él se acercaba. “¿Te encuentras bien?” Preguntó, apoyando una mano en la cama para darle un besito. Azirafel sonrió y le tocó el pelo.

“Lo estoy, sí. Me gustaría pedirte que te dejes el pelo que tenías antes.” Crowley se mostró sorprendido.

“¿No te ha gustado?” Azirafel negó.

“Ha sido maravilloso, pero me gustas como estás, no tienes que rescatar un viejo look por mí. Me gusta el Crowley de ahora; es con quien estoy saliendo.

“Ngk.” Avergonzado, el demonio asintió, incorporándose. “Claro, sin problema. Voy a por la comida.”

Sin camiseta, Crowley bajó al trote las escaleras. Pudo oírle soltar un taco cuando, al bajar descalzo, su pie dio con alguna estantería malvada. Rió para sí, y se miró la carne expuesta. Tenía chupetones y arañazos, y suspiró. Aún notaba restos de Crowley en su cuerpo, así que, con mejillas sonrosadas, se limpió con un milagro. De paso, cambió sus genitales por unos menos problemáticos.

Y entonces se apoyó en las almohadas, relajado, esperando a que su amado volviera con su comida. Había merecido la pena hacer ese Esfuerzo.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé en qué estaba pensando (risa) lo vomité todo en un word y ha salido lo que ha salido. No ha sido revisado, no tengo a nadie para eso, así que tal vez tenga erratas de discurso. Si es así, por favor, siéntete libre de avisarme, y lo arreglaré.
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado :)


End file.
